


Waiting

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Femslash February [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Catty is waiting for something important to come.





	Waiting

Catty sat on the front porch of the apartment building, staring at the street, waiting.

It wasn’t long before Bratty came out the front door, looking for her girlfriend. “Hey, what are you doing out here?” she asked, sitting next to Catty.

“Waiting.”

“For what?”

“Something.”

Catty’s cryptic answers annoyed Bratty, but she decided it must be an important secret for Catty to just sit out here instead of using the time for something else. “Can I, like… wait with you?”

Catty seemed to consider this question for a long time. “Yeah, I guess,” she said finally.

And so the girls waited.

And waited.

And waited.

“You know, if you’re waiting for mail, it’s not going to come until, like, the afternoon,” Bratty informed Catty.

“It’s not mail.”

“Then what is it?”

“…a surprise,” Catty sighed. “Please don’t ask me what it is again. I can hardly keep the secret now!”

“Okay, okay,” Bratty sighed as well.

And so the girls waited some more.

Eventually Bratty pulled out her phone and began taking selfies, laying various filters over the pictures. Then she began to take some of Catty.

When Catty noticed, she smiled and began to pose as though she were in a magazine photoshoot. Eventually the two of them began to make silly faces at the camera, finally dissolving into laughter at one particularly ridiculous face Bratty made.

“You know, you’re making this whole waiting thing, like, a _lot_ more fun!” Catty smiled.

At that moment, a truck pulled up, and a man emerged with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. He read the tag and came up to the girls. “Flowers for Miss Bratty?”

Bewildered, Bratty took them. “For me? Who sent them?”

“I did!” Catty beamed at her. “They’re ALL your favorites!”

“Oh my god—” Catty was right, the bouquet was full of lilies and carnations and roses, exactly what Bratty liked! “Catty, you’re the _best!”_ she exclaimed, planting a big kiss right on Catty’s lips.

Bratty made sure to place the flowers in a pretty vase with plenty of water. She hoped they would last for a long time.


End file.
